


Factor by Two (the people are idiots remix)

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Gen, Remix, What does it mean when a character's eye changes colour?, breaking point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou has two eyes. All the better to see idiots with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Factor by Two (the people are idiots remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Factor by One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629865) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem). 



> Notes: Inspired by Factor by One; but set in an entirely different universe. One could argue that it’s more of a counter argument to Factor by One, while Akashi’s story is still being revealed in the manga. :3

Akashi has an eye that's noticeably lighter than the other. It's a little embarrassing, so he wears contact lenses and lets his bangs cover his eyes so people don't notice and therefore can’t comment on them. (Other than to remark that his eyes are expressionless, as he ruthlessly directs the decimation of his opponents. That is, indeed, an acceptable comment.)

He's tired of the teasing. While there will always be an excuse by bullies, [too short, too smart, too unusual] jealous of his superior logic, abilities and the way Akashi can efficiently achieve his goals while they languish; but then, Akashi has no intention of standing out over matters as trivial as appearance. Particularly when there are much more satisfying ways to be noticed, such as achieving the top scores for the grade, beating everyone at various sports, developing good relationships with the people that matter and anything else he cares to achieve. [Just plainly showing that he is better, more efficient, more effective than them.]

He takes extra care to be polite and otherwise keeps his head down, when it comes to methods of attention that are not approved by society at large. (His peers he ruthlessly categorises people into idiots that will one day grow up, and his people [who may in turn be a completely different category of idiots that will one day grow up, but he is at least fond of that sub category].)

It doesn’t make sense to alienate those who can be useful to achieving his goals, such as the coach for Teikou, with whom Akashi can have quite enjoyable conversations with and who seems to genuinely value Akashi’s input about tactics.

It's so much better to be recognised and praised for one’s abilities, rather than stand out over some stupid idle speculation such as whether he's a halfer.

* * *

Until one day he wakes up to a magazine article (that’s forgotten to interview Kuroko again), suggesting that his hard earned skills are based off genetic advantage and of course someone with American ties would lead the Generation of Miracles.

It’s immediately followed by a sub article about an increase in foreign players and how this could affect Japanese basketball. The second article is somewhat critical of the reasoning of bringing in foreign players and Akashi _knows_ that it’s not unrelated, as some of the irritating questions from the interview are now slotted into place.

Intellectually, he knows that a poorly researched piece of trash that somehow manages to combine his and Kuroko's statistics and incorrectly attribute them all to himself should never be taken seriously.

Emotionally, he realises that no matter how well he speaks, how polite he is, how traditional his hobbies are, how short he is, what kind of food he likes to eat; no matter where he and his parents were born and grew up, he'll never be truly Japanese to many people and that he’ll always stand out for the wrong reasons.

(Kise Ryouta can blow air kisses and dye his hair ridiculous colors. Aomine Daiki can have an intuitive grasp of basketball that is so profound that it positively dances at his fingertips. Murasakibara Atsushi can be so ridiculously tall, that he needs to bend in order to go through some classroom doors. Midorima can be utterly inexplicable with his demands. Kuroko - can do whatever he wants and the most people will notice is that he’s very unnoticeable.

And yet Akashi is the one that’s “not Japanese like.”)

Genetic advantages his ass, pardon his (non-existent) American.

He might as well give them something real to talk about. He will be the pinnacle of Japanese basketball with his differently coloured eyes, and anyone who doesn’t like it can just fuck off.

Pardon his [almost non-existent] American.


End file.
